This research proposal is a part of the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group - NSABP. The main objective of the NSABP is to improve disease-free survival and overall survival in patients with primary operable breast and colo-rectal cancer (See the NSABP Headquarters Grant application for protocol rationale and overall scientific achievements). Michigan State University has been a member of NSABP since 1976. During the first ten years, the satellites - campuses in the state of Michigan formed a strong consortium with the nucleus at the main campus. At the present time, we are treating and following 795 patients on long-term NSABP adjuvant protocols. We expect to increase our accrual to 250 patients per year which will increase substantially the number of follow-up patients during the next five years. An active participation in the clinical trials of NSABP will provide more clinical material for rapid and effective evaluation on a variety of therapeutic modalities used in adjuvant treatment of breast cancer. In addition, collection of important biological information will serve as a guideline for design of future clinical studies. An additional specific aim of our group is to evaluate all current developments in the field of Biologic Response Modifiers and relate their value to adjuvant therapy of breast and colo-rectal cancer. We have formed a special group consisting of patients participating in adjuvant clinical trials to help our team to promote the goal of clinical trials and to make more women aware of their option to participate in the protocols of NSABP. The final aim of this effort is to increase the protocol accrual.